Will He?
by JH92
Summary: Aku tidak peduli bagaimana wujudmu, yang aku mau hanyalah ketulusan hatimu. SuD.O ft. KrAy/KyungMyeon ft. FanXing/Penguin ft. Galaxy
1. Chapter 1

"Auuuu..."

Lolongan serigala terdengar di seluruh penjuru desa Donggimnyeong. Beberapa penduduk sudah siap siaga dengan obor juga pedang di tangan kanan dan kiri mereka guna mengantisipasi bahaya yang biasa terjadi saat bulan purnama. Serangan serigala.

SRAK...SRAK...

Para penduduk serentak menoleh pada semak-semak di perbatasan kota mereka sambil tetap waspada. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua ekor serigala raksasa berwarna abu-abu keluar dari balik semak-semak. Mata merah mereka menyala-nyala dan menatap tajam dan lapar ke semua penduduk kota Donggimnyeong yang berjaga di perbatasan.

"Kau akan mati kali ini hewan biadab" desis salah satu penduduk

"Raawwrrr"

Erangan serigala itu mengawali sebuah pertarungan yang terjadi di saat bulan purnama. 50 banding 2. Sebenarnya jumlah itu tidak sebanding karena ukuran kedua serigala tersebut melebihi ukuran serigala pada umumnya.

* * *

Sore ini adalah sore yang cerah di Donggimnyeong, ya cerah. Tadi malam,para penduduk Donggimnyeong berhasil melumpuhkan dua serigala raksasa tanpa ada korban jiwa. Dan di salah satu rumah, seorang pemuda bermata bulat tengah menyiapkan diri dengan ibunya di teras rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolahnya yang baru,XOXO

"Kyungsoo,jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana,jangan pulang ke rumah sebelum kau selesai. Mengerti?"

"Iya,Bu. Tapi,apa ibu yakin? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ibu akan baik-baik saja, lagipula ada ayahmu" jawab ibu Kyungsoo

"Baiklah,aku pergi"ujar Kyungsoo sambil meraih tasnya lalu mencium tangan ibunya

"Hati-hati di jalan. Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu,nak" ujar ibu Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung anaknya

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju ke sekolahnya,XOXO. Sekolah asrama laki-laki mewah yang berada di ujung kota Donggimnyeong,terpencil memang tetapi taraf pendidikannya sama dengan taraf pendidikan di kota-kota besar. Kyungsoo sangat beruntung bisa diterima disana, dengan beasiswa tentu saja. Keluarga Kyungsoo berada pada tingkat menengah ke bawah

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya

"Selamat sore" sapa Kyungsoo

"Selamat sore,kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang tingginya sama dengan Kyungsoo

"XOXO" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau diterima disana juga?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Aku dapat sendiri bagaimana,Chen?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Sama denganmu,aku juga mendapat beasiswa" jawab laki-laki bernama Chen itu

"Benarkah? Aku harap kita bisa satu kelas" ujar Kyungsoo senang

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu" jawab Chen

Keheningan mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju XOXO School,hanya suara sepatu yang menemani sepanjang perjalanan mereka hingga sampai di gerbang besar sekolah XOXO

* * *

"Wow...sekolahnya sangat besar" ujar Chen kagum

"Aku tak menyangka bisa diterima disini" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Hei kalian yang disana!"

Chen dan Kyungsoo serentak menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang laki-laki tengah menghampiri mereka dengan bibir melengkung ke atas

'_Dia tampan_' batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya,berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang hinggap di otaknya dan menegaskan bahwa ia laki-laki dan masih normal

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Kau pusing?" tanya Chen

"Ah...T-Tidak, aku tak apa" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kikuk

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chen

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kalian Kyungsoo dan Chen kan?" tanya laki-laki tadi

"Iya... Aku Chen dan ini Kyungsoo" jawab Chen

"Perkenalkan,aku Suho. Aku yang akan mengantar kalian pada kepala sekolah dan juga mengantar kalian ke asrama" ujar laki-laki bernama Suho itu

Alih-alih menjawab, Chen dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka mengikuti langkah Suho menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, sesekali mereka melihat ke sekeliling. Kagum pada bangunan sekolah ini, dan masih tak percaya jika mereka mendapat beasiswa di sini.

Suho mengetuk pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah, setelah mendapat ijin untuk masuk, mereka bertiga segera memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang terlihat nyaman dan tenang itu

"Selamat sore,saem" sapa Suho

"Selamat sore Suho, dan oh...siapa mereka?" tanya Kepala Sekolah

"Mereka murid baru,saem. Mereka Chen dan Kyungsoo" jawab Suho

"Chen dan Kyungsoo? Ah ya, aku baru ingat. Selamat datang di XOXO" ujar Kepala Sekolah

"Terima kasih,saem" jawab Chen dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Kalian akan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Suho 11-A, dan kalian juga akan ditempatkan di asrama 3. Saya harap kalian bisa betah disini, dan masalah pembayaran kalian tidak usah khawatir" ujar Kepala Sekolah

"Iya,saem" jawab Kyungsoo

"Suho, antarkan mereka ke asramamu. Dan jangan lupa bawakan buku untuk mereka" ujar Kepala Sekolah pada Suho

"Baik,saem. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" pamit Suho

Ketiga pemuda itu segera keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan pergi menuju kamar asrama. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju asrama, Chen dan Kyungsoo terus mendengarkan ocehan Suho tentang XOXO. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mendengarkannya, sementara Chen terus melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan kagum, setelan seragam dan buku sudah berada di pelukan mereka dan tas mereka dibawakan oleh Suho

"Aku harap kalian tidak menyesal karena akan ditempatkan diasramaku ini" ujar Suho saat sampai di depan pintu asramanya

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti" jawab Suho sambil membuka pintu asramanya

Baru saja Suho membuka lebar pintu asramanya, sebuah gulungan tisu mendarat di kepalanya. Suho tahu persis siapa pelakunya, namun ia hanya tersenyum pada semua orang yang ada di ruang asramanya itu

"Kita kedatangan teman baru, Kyungsoo dan Chen. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan mereka" ujar Suho sambil menyingkir sedikit untuk mempersilahkan Chen dan Kyungsoo menampakkan diri mereka

"_Hello everyone_,_I'm Kyungsoo_" ujar Kyungsoo

"_Hello everyone_,_I'm Chen. Nice to meet you all_" ujar Chen sambil tersenyum

"Kai,kau akan sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Chen akan bersama Kris. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana makhluk yang satu itu?" tanya Suho

"Dia tadi pergi bersama Lay, entah kemana" jawab Sehun

"Baiklah, kalian masuklah ke kamar kalian" ujar Suho lalu tersenyum pada Chen dan Kyungsoo

DEG!

Kyungsoo masih terpaku memandangi wajah Suho yang dihiasi senyum _angelic_nya, sedangkan Chen sudah mulai berbaur dengan teman seasramanya

"Kyungsoo"

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya dan memandang orang yang menepuknya tadi

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan kamarnya" ujar Kai

"I-Iya"

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai untuk memasuki kamar mereka. '_Cukup berantakan_' Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo saat melihat keadaan kamar Kai –eh, kamar mereka maksudnya

"Maaf,aku belum sempat merapikannya" ujar Kai sambil mengusap tengkuknya

"Tak apa,aku akan membereskan ini" jawab Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Terima kasih" ucap Kai

* * *

"Lebih baik kau jangan keluar lagi malam ini" ujar seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan sambil berjalan

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya laki-laki disebelahnya

"Bukankah ini bulan purnama? Oh ayolah Lay, sampai kapan kau mau jadi pelupa seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki jangkung itu

"Aku mengerti itu tadi malam aku hanya mengambil partitur pianoku yang tertinggal di ruang musik" jawab Lay

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan serigala sialan itu?" tanya Kris

"Aku bisa melawannya" jawab Lay sombong

"Dengan badan kecilmu itu? Bahkan untuk menarik tali tambang saja kau tidak bisa" ledek Kris

"Itu beda lagi masalahnya. Lagipula ototku lebih besar darimu" jawab Lay

"Aku akui itu _bunny_" ledek Kris

"Jangan panggil aku _bunny_! Aku laki-laki Kris!" protes Lay

"Tapi kau terlalu lucu untuk seorang laki-laki" jawab Kris lalu tertawa

"Aku akan buktikan kalau aku laki-laki, lihat saja nanti" ujar Lay

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kris

"Aku akan menghadapi serigala-serigala bengis itu" jawab Lay

Jawaban Lay membuat Kris terpaku pada tempatnya. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris

"Tentu saja" jawab Lay

"Sebaiknya jangan" cegah Kris

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil _bunny_ olehmu lagi" rengek Lay

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu _bunny_ lagi asalkan kau batalkan niat gilamu itu" ujar Kris

"Benarkah?" tanya Lay dengan mata berbinar

"Iya, apa wajahku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Kris

"Ya ya, sekarang ayo kita pulang sebelum Suho memarahi kita" jawab Lay

"Aku akan memarahinya kembali" ujar Kris

"Cih...kau memang berkata begitu, tapi nyatanya nyalimu ciut saat di hadapannya. Dasar stupido" cibir Lay

"Aku lebih tinggi dari dia, seharusnya dia yang takut padaku. Bahkan wajahku lebih menyeramkan daripada dia" jawab Kris

"Tapi kau takut padanya" ledek Lay

"Aku tidak takut padanya" jawab Kris

"Oh ya? Tanya Lay

"Tentu saja, lihat nanti" tantang Kris

**TBC**

* * *

**Huwaaaa...**

**Bagaimana dengan ff ku ini T.T Semoga kalian suka :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sementara itu...

"Kemana dua orang ini? Mereka selalu saja menghilang" gerutu Suho

Sekarang ia sedang berjalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya mengelilingi tanah XOXO untuk mencari Kris dan Lay. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan makian halusnya, ia melihat dua orang manusia sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, dalam hati Suho bersyukur karena menemukan temannya yang memang suka menghilang itu

"Kris! Lay!" panggil Suho

Yang punya nama serentak menoleh ke arah Suho yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan memasang mimik wajah seram. Dengan perlahan mereka menghampiri Suho sambil menunduk

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Suho

"Berjalan-jalan" jawab Kris

"Kalian tahu kan ini jam berapa?" tanya Suho

"Maaf Suho, tapi kami benar-benar bosan di asrama" jawab Lay

"Kali ini kalian akan kumaafkan, tapi tidak lain kali" ujar Suho

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini" ujar Kris

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho

"Kau memperlakukan kami seolah-olah kami adalah perempuan, tapi nyatanya kami adalah laki-laki" jawab Kris

"Aku tidak akan mencari kalian jika bukan karena perintah kepala sekolah, kalian bahkan tidak menyambut dua anak baru di asrama kita" ucap Suho

"Anak baru? Memangnya ada anak baru?" tanya Lay

"Ya. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke asrama, aku yakin anak-anak itu sudah kelaparan" ujar Suho lalu berjalan mendahului Kris dan Lay

"Lihat? Aku tidak takut padanya" ujar Kris

"Sudahlah ayo, aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" ujar Lay sambil menarik tangan Kris menyusul Suho

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Lay, kau yang paling pengertian padaku" ucap Kris

"Ya ya ya, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau kita kena omelan lagi" ujar Lay

"Santai saja Lay, anak kecil itu tidak mungkin menghilang dari pengawasan kita" jawab Kris sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Lay dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya

"Hey! _I can hear you from here_! _Don't call me kids, you stupid_!" maki Suho

"Salah sendiri badanmu seperti anak kecil" cibir Kris

"_Whatever_" ujar Suho

"Jangan dengarkan omongan tiang idiot satu ini" sahut Lay

"Aku bukan tiang dan aku tidak idiot!" protes Kris

"Tenang saja Lay, anggap saja Kris itu angin lewat" ujar Suho

"Hey! Apa katamu? Aku disini dan kakiku menapak di tanah" protes Kris

"Diam atau kubawakan kau cacing tanah" ancam Lay

"Kau menakutkan" ujar Kris sambil bergidik ngeri

"Badanmu itu besar tapi kenapa kau takut pada cacing? Payah" ledek Lay

"Aku tidak takut, hanya jijik" elak Kris

"Itu namanya takut" ujar Lay

"Takut dan jijik itu beda,Lay" protes Kris

"Sekali takut tetaplah takut" ledek Lay

Suho hanya terkekeh di depan Lay dan Kris yang sibuk berdebat tentang suatu hal yang mungkin sangat tidak penting. Kepribadian Lay yang terkesan polos dan lucu itulah yang membuat Suho jatuh cinta padanya. Katakan Suho gila karena mencintai sesama jenis, tapi itulah kenyataan, Suho seorang _gay_. Terkadang Suho cemburu karena Lay lebih dekat dengan Kris, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lay dan Kris sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan rumah mereka bersebelahan atau singkatnya kita sebut tetangga. Sedangkan Suho? Ia baru mengenal Lay tiga tahun lalu dan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama karena senyuman ber_dimple_ yang dimiliki Lay, awalnya Suho menyangkal bahwa ia _gay_ namun lama kelamaan ia akhirnya mengakui jika ia _gay_. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya

* * *

Ketiga orang itu telah sampai di pintu depan asrama, Suho membukanya perlahan guna mengantisipasi adanya serangan mendadak dari teman-teman seasramanya. Dan benar saja, sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajahnya saat ia sudah membuka pintu lebar-lebar

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Xiumin

"Baru saja, siapa yang melempar bantal itu padaku?" tanya Suho

"Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun

"Bukan aku! Baekhyun yang melemparnya!" protes Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo menyuruh kita untuk menunggu disini karena dia yang menyiapkan makan malam" sahut Sehun

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan ke dapur untuk membantunya" ujar Lay lalu berjalan ke dapur

"Apa malam ini masih bulan purnama?" tanya Luhan

"Sepertinya tidak" jawab Tao

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Luhan

"Hanya memperkirakan" jawab Tao

"Kita jangan keluar dulu untuk malam ini, aku takut dengan serangan serigala yang tiba-tiba" ujar Kris

"Tapi bukankah gerbang sekolah sudah di beri pelindung?" tanya Tao

"Meskipun begitu, mereka sangat besar. Bisa saja mereka melompat dan melewati pelindung sekolah" jawab Kris

"Kau benar. Sehun, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari ?" tanya Tao

"Ya" jawab Sehun

"Ijinkan aku melihatnya" pinta Tao

"Aku yang pertama meminjamnya jadi pinjam saja besok" sahut Kai

"Untuk apa kau meminjami anak malas itu tugasmu?" tanya Tao

"Membantu teman apa salahnya?" tanya Sehun

"Akan sia-sia jika kau memberikan tugasmu padanya" jawab Tao

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan" sahut Lay yang datang dari dapur dengan beberapa piring, sendok, dan garpu di pelukannya

Kemudian disusul Kyungsoo dengan berbagai masakan di tangannya

"Kau masak banyak sekali? Lay tidak pernah memasak sebanyak ini" ujar Chanyeol

"Aku hanya mencoba beberapa resep dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas" jawab Kyungsoo

"Saat aku masuk, masakannya sudah hampir selesai. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membantunya supaya cepat selesai dan cacing di perutku bisa diam" sahut Lay

Dengan sigap, 9 orang itu segera mengambil piring masing-masing dan berniat mengambil nasi. Lay mengambil sebuah piring dan menyendokkan nasi ke atas piring itu lalu ia tambahkan lauk pauk. Setelah itu ia berikan piring berisi makanan itu pada Kris,Kris mendengus karena ada sayur diatasnya

"Tidak ada protes Kris, makanlah" ujar Lay sambil mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri

"Tapi aku benci wortel" keluh Kris

"Sudah makanlah" ujar Lay

"Tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau selalu cerewet masalah makanan" potong Lay

Kyungsoo hanya memandang pertengkaran Lay dan Kris dengan tatapan heran sementara yang lainnya asyik menikmati makananannya sendiri-sendiri

"Sudah jangan perdulikan mereka, mereka memang selalu seperti itu" sahut Suho di sebelah Kyungsoo

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Abaikan saja dan makanlah dengan tenang" jawab Suho

"Baiklah"

Beberapa menit kemudian hanya suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring yang memenuhi ruang santai, debat antara Lay dan Kris sudah selesai. Kris hanya menurut pada Lay yang memberinya tatapan tajam

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Chen

"Entahlah, biasanya kami akan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing atau tertidur" jawab Xiumin

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Chen

"Mau apa lagi? Kita tidak boleh keluar saat malam" jawab Tao

"Ini tidak asyik" keluh Chen

"Kepala sekolah melakukan itu karena tidak mau kita terluka" sahut Suho

"Serigala-serigala itu harus segera dibunuh!" tegas Chanyeol

"Uhuk.."

"Kau ini, pelan-pelan makannya" ujar Lay sambil memberikan segelas air pada Kris

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dua hewan berbulu gelap itu sudah memakan banyak korban" sahut Kai

"Berbulu gelap? Hampir sama denganmu, bedanya kau itu berkulit gelap" ledek Tao

"Diam kau, dasar hijau!" ujar Kai

"Aku tidak hijau!" protes Tao

"Bahkan kau terlihat mirip dengan Piccolo di Dragon Ball" sahut Chanyeol

"Diam kau Yoda!" ujar Tao

"Hey hey, ini sudah malam. Kau mau kita dimarahi lagi oleh Adam?" tegur Suho

"Dia dulu yang mulai" ujar Tao sambil menunjuk Kai

"Huang Zi Tao! Kau yang memulainya duluan!" protes Kai

"Apa? Kau yang memulainya duluan! Kau mengataiku hijau!" sangkal Tao

"Kau duluan yang mengataiku gelap!" tuduh Kai

"Diam dan habiskan makanan kalian"

Suara berat dan sedikit meninggi itu membuat ruang santai sunyi seketika, Kris memang menyeramkan ketika marah bahkan melebihi Suho yang _notabene_nya adalah ketua asrama itu sendiri. Satu persatu jumlah orang dalam ruang santai berkurang, mereka meletakkan piring mereka di tempat cuci piring dan lebih memilih untuk segera masuk ke kamar daripada melihat Kris marah. Dan tersisalah 4 orang yang masih berada di ruang tamu,Kris,Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Lay

"Aku berterima kasih padamu Kris" ujar Suho

"Terkadang mereka memang harus diperlakukan dengan sedikit kasar, kalau kau terus memperlakukan mereka dengan lembut, aku yakin mereka dengan gampang membantahmu" jawab Kris, ia menghela nafas sebelum beranjak untuk meletakkan piring kotornya

"Kyungsoo,kau tidur di kamarku dulu malam ini, aku lihat Sehun dan Kai memasuki kamar kalian. Kurasa mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas atau bermain _game_" ujar Suho

"Baiklah, aku akan mencuci piring terlebih dahulu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Tidak usah, kau tidurlah. Biar aku yang membereskan ini" cegah Lay

"Tak apa, aku akan membantumu supaya cepat selesai" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kyungsoo dan Lay segera melenggang menuju dapur, Kris sudah kembali dari dapur dan duduk di sebelah Suho yang memandangi punggung Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang bercanda di dapur

"Kau tau, terkadang ada hal yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi" ujar Kris

Suho menoleh ke arah Kris sambil mengerutkan dahinya,"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, aku tahu semuanya. Kau menyukai Lay kan?" tanya Kris

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih normal Kris, aku _straight_" jawab Suho

"Mulutmu berlawanan dengan hatimu, tidak usah membohongiku. Aku tidak bisa dibohongi, Suho" ujar Kris

"Dengarkan aku, aku normal dan aku bukan _gay_" sangkal Suho

"Mata dan tatapanmu mengatakan segalanya, kau selalu memandang Lay dengan tatapan penuh arti seolah-olah kau sedang memandang seorang bidadari dan kau langsung jatuh cinta pada bidadari itu. Sayangnya, bidadari itu bukanlah perempuan, melainkan laki-laki" jelas Kris

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata _cheesy _seperti itu? Setahuku kau tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk hanya mengungkapkan kata-kata seperti itu" cibir Suho

"Aku hanya tak sengaja membaca kata-kata itu di novel _romance_ milik Lay yang dia pinjamkan padaku untuk tugas sastra" jawab Kris

"_Well_, sejujurnya kau benar" ujar Suho

"_Gotcha_, kenapa tidak katakan padanya?" tanya Kris

"Aku takut dia menjauhiku. Dan jika dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya,aku yakin dia akan membenciku" jawab Suho

"Kau lupa jika aku sama denganmu?" tanya Kris

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak menyukainya kan?" tebak Suho

"Oh _man_, aku ini _gay_" ujar Kris

"Candaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali Kris, aku serius" protes Suho

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" tanya Kris

"Jika itu untuk menghiburku, maka jawabannya adalah iya" jawab Suho

"Kalaupun aku bercanda, aku tidak akan melontarkannya padamu. Candaanku hanyalah untuk Lay" ujar Kris

"K-Kau serius?" tanya Suho ragu

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Suho tahu bahwa Kris tidak akan main-main dengan kata-katanya. Dan Kris selalu jujur, itulah yang membuat Suho terus bersahabat dengan Kris meskipun terkadang lelaki jangkung itu sering membuatnya ingin memukul wajah tampan Kris

"Aku tahu bahwa aku ini tampan,keren,kapten basket,incaran para wanita,dan ting–"

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan masalah tinggi badan sekarang" potong Suho

Kris tertawa mendengar celetukan Suho, sahabatnya ini memang sedikit sensitif jika membicarakan masalah tinggi badan

"Baiklah baik...Tapi kau tahu kan bahwa lesung pipi yang tercetak saat dia tersenyum itu akan membuat semua orang suka bahkan jatuh cinta padanya, begitu juga aku" jelas Kris

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, seorang kapten basket dan sempurna sepertimu adalah seorang gay" ujar Suho

"Siapa tahu? Mungkin takdir" jawab Kris

Tok...Tok...Tok...

**TBC**

* * *

**Kris terang-terangan banget ngakunya yak?! Maklum laahhh  
**

**Mianhae kalo jelek T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi perbincangan pribadi antar dua laki-laki tampan ini, Suho beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu asrama, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan Suho berdiri di pintu depan dengan sebuah kardus besar di depan kakinya

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku disuruh mengantarkan ini ke asrama 3" ujar laki-laki itu

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu dan apa itu?" tanya Suho

"Ini televisi. Kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan televisi ke setiap asrama supaya kalian tidak bosan saat malam mengingat tidak ada yang boleh keluar saat malam hari" jawab laki-laki itu

"Apa ini? Tidak mungkin ada asrama yang akan membelikan tv untuk muridnya, ini aneh" ujar Suho

Kring...Kring...

Kris segera menghampiri telepon tersebut dan mengangkatnya

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

'_Sudah menerima tv-nya?Aku harap itu bisa menahan rasa lapar kalian malam ini_'

"Jadi tv ini hanya untuk menahan?"

'_Tentu saja. Selamat menonton!_'

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" ujar Kris

"Huh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Lay yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan Kyungsoo

"Dia bilang setiap asrama diberi tv supaya kita tidak bosan saat malam menjelang mengingat kita tidak boleh keluar saat malam" jawab Suho

BRAK!

"Televisi!"

"Dimana? Dimana?"

"Aku akan menonton Kungfu Panda!"

"Aku bisa melihat sepak bola!"

Seketika 8 orang yang tadi berada di kamar masing-masing langsung keluar dan duduk rapi di ruang santai dengan gigi putih yang berjejer rapi di dalam mulut mereka

"Eh? Ku kira kalian sudah tidur" ujar Kyungsoo

"Tidur jam 6 adalah hal yang tidak mungkin Kyungsoo" jawab Sehun

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Lay

"Tentu saja menonton tv" jawab Luhan

Lay baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya jika ia tidak melupakan sesuatu

"Oh tidak! Partiturku!" pekik Lay

"Ada apa Lay?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Bisa kau menemaniku ke kelas 11-B? Aku meninggalkan partiturku di dalam laci dan aku harus menghafal partitur itu" jawab Lay

"Tapi, kita kan tidak boleh keluar" sangkal Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu tapi, aku benar-benar membutuhkan partitur itu" ujar Lay

"Peraturan tetap peraturan Lay, kita tidak boleh melanggarnya" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, temani aku malam ini untuk mengambil partitur itu" pinta Lay

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa" jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku mohon" pinta Lay

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah

"Terima kasih" ujar Lay sambil tersenyum

"Mau keluar?"

2 laki-laki itu berbalik dan mendapati Kris sedang menyilangkan tangan ke depan dada sambil mengangkat satu alisnya

"K-Kris? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Lay takut

"Sejak mendengar bahwa kau melupakan partiturmu" jawab Kris

"Jadi, kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya"

"Ijinkan kami keluar malam ini" pinta Lay

"Tidak Lay. Tidak bisa" jawab Kris

"Aku ada tes besok, kalau aku tidak menghafal partitur itu, aku akan gagal" ujar Lay

"Salahmu sendiri karena kau melupakan partitur itu, sudah ku bilang untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tasmu tapi kau tidak mendengarku" jawab Kris

"Ya aku tahu ini salahku tapi aku mohon kali ini saja ijinkan aku" pinta Lay

"Tidak. Akan" jawab Kris lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Dia pikir aku perempuan? Seenaknya saja melarangku, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" cibir Lay

"Tapi–"

"Jangan melarangku Kyungsoo, aku bukan perempuan ataupun anak kecil. Aku laki-laki!" bentak Lay lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar

"Kalian ada masalah?" tanya Suho

"Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Tenang saja" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

DEG!

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita menonton tv bersama yang lain" ajak Suho

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul. Aku masih harus merapikan baju-bajuku di kamar" jawab Kyungsoo

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Suho

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolak Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Suho

'_Dia memiliki senyuman yang manis_' batin Suho

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,'_Tidak, tidak mungkin aku menyukai Kyungsoo_'

Suho kembali ke ruang santai bersama teman-temannya yang sedang menonton Karate Kid ditemani popcorn besar di pangkuan Luhan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam, semua orang di asrama 3 sudah berada di ranjang masing-masing. Namun, tidak bagi Lay. Dia terbangun dan melihat Luhan yang sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya, tak lupa suara dengkuran kerasnya yang menandakan ia benar-benar sudah tertidur dan tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara apapun.

Lay segera mengambil jaketnya dan juga senter untuk penerangan, ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri supaya tidak membangunkan teman seasramanya. Dia bernafas lega ketika sampai di depan pintu asrama, namun ia kembali tegang saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku mohon ijinkan aku keluar Kris... hanya kali ini" lirih Lay sambil menunduk

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mensejajarkan badannya dengan Lay

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyungsoo" protes Lay

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Aku akan mengambil partitur pianoku yang tertinggal di kelas, aku lupa mengambilnya kemarin" jawab Lay

"Oh...Ini kuncinya" ujar Kyungsoo

"Darimana kau dapat kunci itu?" tanya Lay

"Mengambilnya dari kamar Suho dan Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Lay

"Kau tak perlu tahu, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus mengambil partiturmu dan segera kembali sebelum Suho dan Kris bangun" jawab Kyungsoo

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" ucap Kyungsoo

Setelah pintu asrama terbuka, mereka segera berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Dengan berbekal senter dan pemukul baseball, mereka berjalan santai melewati lorong sekolah

"Auuuuu..."

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar cukup keras di sepanjang lorong sekolah XOXO, Kyungsoo merapatkan dirinya pada Lay yang sedang asyik bersiul-siul

"Lay, aku takut" ujar Kyungsoo

"Kau ini seperti perempuan saja, lagipula mereka tidak mungkin kesini. Sekolah ini sudah di lengkapi dengan pengamanan yang ketat dari serigala-serigala itu" jawab Lay

"Tapi kalau mereka berhasil menembus pengamanan bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"_Shut up _Kyungsoo! Kau itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan!" bentak Lay

"Maaf. Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Suho di kamarnya tadi. Apa dia keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Entahlah. Bukan hanya Suho, aku juga sering melihat Kris tak ada di kamarnya dan jendelanya selalu terbuka" jawab Lay

"Mungkin mereka melakukan patroli di depan atau mungkin di perbatasan" ujar Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Lay

"Hanya menebak, lagipula waktu itu aku pernah bertemu Tao saat menjaga perbatasan saat bulan purnama sebelumnya. Dan aku yakin, mereka berdua yang sekarang terpilih untuk berjaga" jelas Kyungsoo

Lay menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di pintu kelas untuk berjaga-jaga sementara dia mengambil partiturnya di laci meja

"Nah! Untung saja belum diambil" ujar Lay sambil mengangkat partiturnya dan mem bersihkannya dari debu

"Lay, cepatlah" perintah Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak

"_Yes ma'am_" jawab Lay

Kyungsoo mencibir saat Lay berjalan menghampirinya, sedangkan Lay hanya terkekeh dan merangkul tubuh kecil Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke asrama

Tap tap tap

"Kau mendengar sesuatu Lay?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Derap kaki kita mungkin" jawab Lay

"Bukan, berhentilah" ujar Kyungsoo

Dua laki-laki tampan itu berhenti dan melihat ke arah sekitar

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah yang semakin mendekat membuat Lay dan Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, namun nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hembusan angin hangat tiba-tiba menyeruak di bagian belakang mereka, dengan takut mereka melihat ke belakang. Dua ekor serigala raksasa sedang mendengus dan mata merah mereka menatap tajam kepada dua orang manusia di depannya, Kyungsoo dan Lay perlahan berjalan mundur untuk menghindari dua serigala di depan mereka

"Auuuuuuuuu..."

Suara lolongan itu menandakan bahwa mereka telah mendapat mangsa baru untuk ditelan

* * *

**Maaf kalo nunggu lama untuk chapter ini :) Semoga suka :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eungh..."

Suara lenguhan dua orang secara bersamaan membuat 4 mata menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan menghampiri dua orang yang tengah terkulai lemas di ranjang

"Lay/Kyungsoo"

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Dimana aku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau di asrama, kami menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri bersama Lay di lorong sekolah" jawab Suho

"Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak mengambil partitur itu tapi kau tetap ngotot, lihatlah akibatnya. Untung saja kau tidak terluka" omel Kris sambil memberikan air pada Lay

"Maaf.." lirih Lay

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaf lah pada Kyungsoo. Dia anak baru dan kau sudah membuat dia ketakutan" jawab Kris

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum airnya dan Suho di sebelahnya

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku" ujar Lay

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Lay dan tersenyum,"Tak apa Lay, aku sudah biasa seperti ini" jawabnya

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Mereka harus sekolah hari ini, kalian tidak usah masuk dulu. Kalian masih pucat, kami akan menemani kalian disini" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum

DEG!

"Oh ya, ini makanlah" ujar Kris sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Lay

"Maaf jika rasanya tidak enak, aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak" lanjutnya

Lay tersenyum pada Kris sebentar lalu mengambil sesendok penuh bubur dan melahapnya, Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut-takut jika Lay akan muntah. Namun Lay tampak menikmati buburnya tanpa memuntahkannya, ia kembali mengambil sesendok penuh bubur dan melahapnya lagi

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kris

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai memasak, ini sungguh enak" jawab Lay

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris

"Tentu saja, tapi jika kau mengurangi garamnya akan terasa lebih lezat" jawab Lay

Suho dan Kyungsoo langsung saja tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Lay, sedangkan Kris hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum bodoh

"Oh ya, ini buburmu" ujar Suho sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo

"Teri– akh" ringis Kyungsoo sambil memegangi tanan kanannya

Suho meletakkan mangkuk buburnya dan menyingkap lengan kaos Kyungsoo, terdapat luka cakar di lengannya, cukup besar

"Aku akan mengambil kotak obat, tahanlah" ujar Suho lalu melenggang pergi mencari kotak obat

Suho kembali dengan sekotak besar obat, dia mengambil alkohol dan kapas. Setelah menuangkan alkohol diatas kapas, ia menekankan pelan pada luka Kyungsoo

"Ssshhh..." rintih Kyungsoo

"Tahanlah sedikit, sebentar lagi akan sembuh" ujar Suho khawatir

DEG!

"Suho, sakit..." rintih Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam ujung kaosnya dengan erat

"Aku curiga jika Kyungsoo dulunya adalah perempuan, atau dia menyamar menjadi laki-laki?" bisik Lay pada Kris

"Aku juga merasa begitu" jawab Kris lalu terkekeh

"Lain kali buatkan aku bubur ini lagi ya? Tapi jangan terlalu banyak garam" ujar Lay

"Buat saja sendiri" jawab Kris

"Tapi masih enak bubur buatanmu" ujar Lay

"Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki? Kenapa merengek seperti perempuan?" tanya Kris

"Aku laki-laki" jawab Lay

"Jangan merengek seperti perempuan" ucap Kris

"Sudah selesai" ujar Suho sambil memakaikan plaster terakhir di lengan Kyungsoo

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo

Suho mengambil mangkuk bubur di meja dan menyendokkan bubur itu

"Ayo makan" ujar Suho

"Aku bisa makan sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo

"Tangan kananmu masih sakit, aku tak yakin kalau tangan kirimu berfungsi dengan baik"

"Tapi aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Turuti kataku dan buka mulutmu"

"_Hell no_!"

"_Open your mouth_"

"_No _Su– mmphh"

Suho segera menyuapkan bubur itu saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya

"_Good boy_" ujar Suho

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal tetapi tetap mengunyah buburnya

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Lay

"Tidak ada, kalian bisa tidur jika kalian mau. Dan kami akan menonton tv" jawab Suho

"Kami akan menonton tv saja, pasti bosan jika hanya berbaring seharian" ujar Lay

"Baiklah" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih mengunyah buburnya

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Suho

"Hama denhan Lhay(Sama dengan Lay)" jawab Kyungsoo dengan pipinya yang masih menggembung

"Telan dulu" ujar Kris

Setelah beberapa menit, bubur dalam mulut Kyungsoo sudah beranjak ke kerongkongannya

"Aku akan menonton tv bersama kalian" ujar Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, habiskan dulu makananmu dan kita akan menonton tv" sahut Suho sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Kyungsoo

"Rasanya aneh saat melihatmu menyuapi Kyungsoo" celetuk Lay

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Suho

"Aneh saja, seperti...sepasang kekasih mungkin" jawab Lay

"Uhuk..."

"Kau ini, makan pelan-pelan" omel Suho

"Lihat? Kalian lucu" ujar Lay

"Ada teman tersedak malah dibilang lucu, kau ini bagaimana?" omel Kris

"Kenapa kau jadi mengomel padaku?" protes Lay

"Lupakan" ujar Kris

* * *

Kini 4 lelaki tampan telah berbaris dengan rapi di depan televisi yang menayangkan sebuah film _action_. Beberapa camilan bertengger manis di depan mereka

"Ah... film ini membosankan, aku sudah berulang kali melihatnya" keluh Kyungsoo

"Tidak ada acara yang bagus selain ini, Kyungsoo" jawab Lay

"Tapi tetap saja membosankan" ujar Kyungsoo

"Diamlah dan nikmati filmnya" sahut Suho

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang santai dan ia menemukan sebuah gitar klasik berwarna putih yang sedang nganggur di dinding dekat pintu kamarnya dan Kai

"Lay, kau bisa bermain gitar?" bisik Kyungsoo pada Lay

"Tentu saja, kau mau aku memainkannya untukmu?" tawar Lay

"Ya" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ayo kita menjauh dari dua orang ini" ajak Lay

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Kris

"Mau bermain gitar, duduk disini dan hanya memandangi film seperti itu benar-benar membosankan" jawab Lay

"Kau pikir yang mengusulkan melihat film ini siapa?" cibir Kris

"Awalnya aku pikir film itu bagus, ternyata sangat membosankan" jawab Lay

"Terserah kalian, aku masih ingin menonton film ini" sahut Suho

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Suho" desis Lay

"Ayo Kyungsoo" ajak Lay sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo

"Jangan jauh-jauh" ujar Kris

"Kau pikir kami anak kecil?" cibir Lay

Lay dan Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Kai-Kyungsoo setelah mereka mengambil gitar yang menggantung indah di dinding

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?" tanya Lay

"_Call You Mine_, apa kau bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Lagu itu sering aku nyanyikan bersama Kris" jawab Lay

"Kau dekat dengan Kris ya?" tebak Kyungsoo

"Seperti itulah, dan kami hanya berteman" jawab Lay

"Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak menganggapmu teman" ujar Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lay

"Maksudku Kris menganggapmu seperti orang yang spesial" jawab Kyungsoo

"Hah?" tanya Lay

"Dilihat dari caranya memperhatikanmu, kurasa dia menyukaimu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kris pernah bilang dia menyukaiku" celetuk Lay

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang menyukaiku sebagai teman" jawab Lay sambil tersenyum

"Teman? Tapi sepertinya tidak, maksudku dia menyukaimu bukan sebagai teman" ujar Kyungsoo

"Jadi maksudmu Kris itu gay?" tanya Lay

"Ya...siapa tahu? Bisa saja kan" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau ini ada-ada saja"

Lay segera memetik senar gitarnya hingga membentuk sebuah nada yang indah

_Can I call you my own and I call you my lover_

_Call you my one and only girl..._

Dari pendengarannya yang tajam, Kris mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah sering ia dengar berpadu dengan sebuah suara lembut yang ia yakini itu suara Lay. Kris sengaja mengecilkan volume televisi demi mendengarkan suara duet antara Lay dan Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau–"

"Ssstt...Dengarkan baik-baik" potong Kris

_Can I call you my everything call you my baby_

_You're the only one who runs my world..._

Suho terdiam mendengar suara dari dalam kamar Kai-Kyungsoo. Dan dia cukup terkejut dengan suara Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus

DEG!

Sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada Lay,_Electric Shock_. Sebuah getaran yang entah apa namanya yang kita rasakan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang kita cintai. Meskipun itu suara duet, namun suara Kyungsoo lah yang mendominasi. Tanpa sadar, Suho bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Kai-Kyungsoo, ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat dua manusia yang tengah bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya itu sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu tersebut. Kris juga mengikuti Suho, namun yang suara yang masuk di telinganya adalah suara Lay yang bisa dibilang kecil jika duet dengan Kyungsoo. Perlahan, kedua lelaki itu terduduk di depan pintu dan meresapi lagu tersebut. Mata mereka mulai terpejam seiring dengan berakhirnya lagu tersebut

CKLEK

DUK!

"Ugh..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Suho dan Kris tergeletak mengenaskan (?) akibat terjatuh

"Bisakah kalian memberi isyarat bahwa kalian akan keluar? Jadi kepala kami tidak mencium lantai" ujar Kris sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya

"Kami tidak tahu jika kalian ada disini, jadi jangan salahkan kami jika kalian mencium lantai seperti tadi" jawab Lay

BRAK!

"Kris!"

Suara Tao membuat mereka menoleh pada sumber suara,pintu depan. Dan terlihatlah wajah seram Tao yang dibuat-buat sedih oleh si pemilik

"Kris! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Nilai menggambarku rendah karenamu!" sungut Tao

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" tanya Kris

"Kau mengajariku menggambar seekor naga yang berada di atas istana yang terbakar, tapi _sonsaengnim_ bilang gambaranku seperti anak kecil dan akhirnya aku mendapat nilai menggambar terendah di kelas" jelas Tao

Lay hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Tao yang membuat wajah Kris sedikit memerah, entah karena malu atau marah

"Seharusnya kau jangan meminta Kris membantumu, lebih baik Suho atau Luhan" ujar Lay

"Saat itu Suho sedang sibuk untuk memanggil Chen dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Luhan tidak mau diganggu saat bermain game dengan Sehun" jawab Tao

"Aku bisa membantumu saat malam harinya, lagi pula kan hanya sebentar" sergah Suho

"Iya juga ya"

"Kau ini. Oh ya, dimana Kai dan Sehun?"tanya Suho

"Aku tidak pulang bersama mereka, aku ingin berjalan cepat dan protes pada Kris" jawab Tao

"Aku?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Tao sudah bilang padamu tadi idiot" cibir Lay

"Oh ya, apa kau lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin spaghetti" jawab Tao

"Baiklah, apa kalian mau makan juga?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau bisa membuat sushi? Bahan-bahannya ada di kulkas" jawab Suho

"Tentu saja, dan kalian berdua?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Sup makaroni mungkin membuat perut kita berisi" jawab Lay

Kris hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Lay, Lay tahu segala yang Kris suka dan pemuda tinggi itu akan tersenyum saat Lay mengatakannya

"Tunggulah di ruang santai" ujar Kyungsoo sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan

Kris menyenggol lengan Suho dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan seringaian tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Suho hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan heran, merasa respon Suho lambat, Kris berdiri dan membantu Suho berdiri tegap

"Kyungsoo! Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Kris

"Entahlah" jawab Kyungsoo dari dapur

"Suho akan kesana" ujar Kris sambil mendorong punggung Suho menuju dapur

Suho melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris yang seenak jidat mendorong tubuh kecilnya ke arah dapur untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia tak keberatan tetapi efek _Electric Shock_ itu tadi lah yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kris hanya tersenyum dan menggiring Tao dan Lay menuju ruang santai. Dengan pasrah, Suho berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ikan yang dipotongnya

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Suho

"Tidak, kau bisa menunggu bersama yang lain" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau yakin?" tanya Suho

"Ya ten –Aww"

Kyungsoo meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci jarinya yang terkena pisau. Namun dengan sigap Suho meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan melihat jari Kyungsoo yang berdarah, setelah itu ia segera menghisapnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat melihat perlakuan Suho padanya

DEG DEG

'_Jangan Suho, berhenti bersikap baik padaku. Aku masih baru disini_' batin Kyungsoo

Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Suho yang masih menghisap jarinya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, kedua ujung bibir tebalnya terangkat ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis

"Suho, darahnya sudah berhenti" ujar Kyungsoo

Suho mendongak setelah mengeluarkan jari Kyungsoo dari mulutnya. Dan uh...sungguh sudut yang bagus untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari sini. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela tertutupi oleh wajah Kyungsoo sehingga disekitarnya bercahaya seakan-akan ia adalah seorang malaikat. Dan bonus senyuman tentunya

"Suho" panggil Kyungsoo

Suho kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menatap Kyungsoo kikuk

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu plaster" ujar Suho lalu pergi untuk mengambil plester di kotak obat yang ada di kamarnya dan Sehun

BLAM

Suho menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu yang tertutup sambil memegangi dadanya yang berisi jantung yang sedang berdetak sangat cepat seperti habis berlari puluhan meter

"Dia benar-benar membuatku sesak nafas" gumam Suho

Setelah menormalkan detak jantungnya, ia segera mengambil plaster di kotak obat dan segera keluar untuk memberikannya pada Kyungsoo

"Ini untukmu. Lain kali berhati-hatilah" ujar Suho sambil menyodorkan plaster pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum kikuk –menurut Suho–

"Terima kasih" jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengambil plaster tersebut dari tangan Suho

* * *

**Sudah lama sekali rasanya ya :D**

**Reviews kali ini mempengaruhi ff ini lanjut atau tidak. Dengan adanya kasus yang sekarang ini aku jadi takut untuk melanjutkannya. Apa kalian masih mau membaca ff-ku yang ancur ini dengan main cast SuD.O dan KrAy? Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku tidak mau mengubah pairing di ff ini. Tapi kalau sebagian besar dari kalian tidak mau membacanya ya tak apa, aku akan menghapusnya :)**

**RCL Readers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gambaranmu lebih menyerupai anak sd" komentar Lay sambil melihat gambaran Tao

"Hei, butuh bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk bisa menguasai itu" sahut Kris

"Berlebihan. Bahkan anak sd pun bisa menguasainya hanya dengan 1-2 hari" jawab Lay

"Terpaksa aku harus menjalani ulang tes ini, kau bisa membantuku hyung?" tanya Tao

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu" jawab Lay

"Terima kasih,hyung. Kau yang terbaik" ujar Tao

"Ya sama-sama" jawab Lay

"Aku tak yakin gambaranmu lebih bagus dariku" sahut Kris

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku yang mengajari Tao, bukan kau" cibir Lay

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya dan menoleh ke arah dapur

"Suho! Kyungsoo! Apa kalian sudah selesai?!" tanya Kris sedikit berteriak

"Ya sebentar lagi" jawab Suho

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah kelaparan!" sahut Tao

"Kalian berdua sama saja, aku akan membantu mereka" ujar Lay hendak berdiri

BRUK

"Kau berjanji akan mengajariku, ajari aku sekarang" pinta Tao

"Tapi tidak begini caranya, pantatku sakit sekarang" keluh Lay sambil mengusap pantatnya

"Sakitkah?Maaf" ujar Tao

"Tak apa" jawab Lay

Tak lama setelah itu, Suho dan Kyungsoo keluar dengan beberapa piring di kedua tangan mereka

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kris

"Ada sedikit kendala tadi, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu" ujar Kyungsoo

"Tak apa, setidaknya makanan sudah ada di depan kami" ujar Tao senang

TUK!

"Jangan hanya memikirkan makanan! Kau ini" cibir Kris

"Aku tidak hanya memikirkan makanan! Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang" elak Tao

"Sudahlah,Kris. Lebih baik kau makan" ujar Lay

Kris mendengus pasrah dan memakan sup makaroninya dengan santai dan tenang

"Aku harap tidak ada yang keluar nanti malam" ujar Suho

"Malam ini bulan purnama ya?" tanya Tao

Suho mengangguk,"Dan kalian tahu kan, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Suho

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mau jadi santapan makhluk itu, sudah cukup dia merobek kulitku waktu itu" ujar Tao

"Tapi setidaknya kau menang melawan mereka" sahut Lay

"Meskipun begitu, mereka menakutkan"jawab Tao

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata yang entah milik siapa berubah menjadi berwarna merah menyala dalam waktu beberapa detik

* * *

"Aku masih penasaran dengan serigala-serigala itu" ujar Lay

"Lupakan soal serigala itu,Lay. Kau bahkan hampir diterkam oleh mereka"jawab Luhan

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, bukankah sekolah kita sudah dilindungi dengan ketat? Dan serigala itu tak mungkin bisa masuk bukan?" tanya Lay

"Mungkin saja serigala itu jelmaan salah satu dari murid disini" jawab Luhan

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Astaga! Tidak mungkin serigala itu salah satu dari kita bukan?" tanya Luhan

"Maka dari itu, aku juga berpikir bahwa serigala-serigala itu adalah jelmaan manusia dan manusia tersebut salah satu dari murid XOXO" jawab Lay

"Aku benar-benar takut, kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya Luhan

"Entahlah" jawab Lay

CKLEK

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Kris diambang pintu

"Kurasa insomnia-ku kambuh" jawab Lay

"Dan aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas" jawab Luhan

"Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur" ujar Kris

"Ya nanti" jawab Luhan

"Oh ya, jika kalian mencariku, aku patroli dengan Suho" ujar Kris

"Patroli? Patroli apa?" tanya Lay

"Siapa tahu para serigala itu muncul lagi" jawab Kris

"Apakah mereka muncul setiap malam?" tanya Luhan

"Hanya 5 kali selama bulan purnama" jawab Kris

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Lay

"Membaca buku tentang manusia serigala" jawab Kris

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa bilang itu manusia serigala? Bukankah yang kita tahu mereka hanya serigala biasa?" tanya Luhan curiga

"Aku hanya menebak, lagipula di film-film kan selalu seperti itu" jawab Kris

"Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati" ujar Lay

"Ya" jawab Kris sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Lay-Luhan

"Lay, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Lay

"Ya aneh" jawab Luhan

"Tidak. Dan lebih baik kita tidur" ujar Lay sebelum bergelung dengan selimutnya

* * *

Terlihat dua orang manusia berjalan dengan santai ke arah lapangan yang masih masuk ke dalam kawasan XOXO High School

"Kau tau? Aku bosan" ujar salah satu manusia yang tinggi

"Kau pikir hanya kau? Aku juga" jawab manusia yang lebih pendek

"Ayo kita mencari mangsa baru" ajak manusia yang tinggi itu

"Aku tidak lapar,Kris" jawab manusia yang pendek

"Ayolah,Suho. Setidaknya bantu aku mencari seseorang untuk dimangsa malam ini. Aku lapar" pinta Kris

"Kenapa kau tidak terkam saja Lay-mu itu? Aku yakin dagingnya putihnya akan sangat manis" jawab Suho

"Dagingnya memang terlihat enak, tapi aku tak akan tega untuk mencabik kulit putih mulus nya itu" ujar Kris

"Oh ya? Kukira kau akan tega melakukannya mengingat kau hampir memakan kepalanya kemarin malam" ujar Suho

"Kalau aku tidak melihat wajah ketakutannya, sudah dipastikan aku akan menangisi nisannya di kemudian hari" jawab Kris sambil memasang wajah sedihnya

"Wajahmu membuatku mual" cibir Suho

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Kris sambil memasang wajah sok imutnya

"Ugh...apakah kau selalu memasang tampang itu saat memohon pada Lay?" tanya Suho

"Ya, dan Lay bilang aku imut" jawab Kris

"Kau punya tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi tuan Wu"

Suho dan Kris menoleh kebelakang mereka dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka

"Akan lebih baik kalian menjelaskan alasan kalian keluar di kantorku" ujar pria paruh baya itu

"Disini saja prof, kami ingin mencari udara segar"jawab Kris

"Udara segar hm? Baiklah"

Pria itu segera duduk diatas rumput dan mengisyaratkan Kris dan Suho untuk duduk

"Apa yang profesor lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Kris

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada kalian" jawab profesor

"Kami hanya mencari udara segar malam hari" ujar Suho

"Udara atau mangsa?" tanya profesor

"Aku mencari udara dan dia mencari mangsa" jawab Suho sambil menunjuk pada Kris

"Aku? Kau yang mengajakku berburu mangsa" elak Kris

"Jangan memutar balik fakta,Kris" sahut profesor

"Aish, aku kena lagi" cibir Kris

"_Poor_ Kris" ledek Suho

"Apa yang profesor lakukan disini?" tanya Kris tanpa menghiraukan ledekan Suho

"Melihat bintang" jawab profesor

"Bintang?" tanya Suho heran

"Karena bintang, aku bisa melihat Sunny-ku bersinar" jawab profesor

Suho dan Kris mengangguk paham. Profesor mereka ini baru saja kehilangan istrinya karena kecelakaan yang menimpa si istri saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke XOXO untuk merayakan natal bersama suaminya

"Profesor,apa kami bisa seperti profesor?" tanya Kris takut

"Maksud kalian?" tanya profesor

"Menjadi manusia biasa dan hidup bersama seseorang yang kita cintai" jawab Kris

"Bisa saja, tapi resiko yang kalian tanggung sangatlah besar. Bahkan kalian bisa kehilangan nyawa kalian" jawab profesor

"Kalau resikonya besar, kenapa profesor berhasil melakukannya?" tanya Suho

"Karena aku mempunyai keinginan yang kuat" jawab profesor

"Kami juga mempunyai keinginan yang kuat" ujar Kris

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kalian melakukan itu untuk seseorang yang jenis kelaminnya sama dengan kalian" jawab profesor

"Pernahkah anda mendengar bahwa cinta itu buta? Cinta bukan masalah tentang jenis kelamin ataupun materi. Tetapi cinta adalah tentang perasaan, sesuatu yang tidak terlihat namun kita dapat merasakan sakit dan gembira karenanya" jelas Suho

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa ternyata. Aku bangga padamu" sahut Kris sambil menepuk bahu Suho

"Akan aku tetapi, kalian bisa melakukannya tahun depan. Karena bulan purnama tahun ini tidak akan cukup, waktu yang diperlukan untuk persiapan ritual itu harus banyak. Kalian tidak keberatan?" tanya profesor

"Tak apa, kami akan berusaha mendekati mereka terlebih dahulu" jawab Suho

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kalian kembali ke asrama sebelum kepala sekolah–"

"Siapa disana?!" sebuah suara berat nan cempreng menginterupsi

"Menghukum kalian" lanjut profesor

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini? Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa serigala-serigala itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini? Bagaimana kalau kalian bertemu mereka? Bagaimana kalau kalian diterkam oleh mereka?"

Dan bla bla bla, Suho hanya mendengarkan si kepala sekolah yang memang terkenal cerewet sambil menunduk sementara Kris trus mengikuti cara bicara kepala sekolah. Sementara prof. Vincent –nama profesor yang tertangkap basah bersama mereka tadi– hanya tersenyum geli melihat kepala sekolahnya mengomeli kedua murid kebanggaan sekolah ini

"Sudahlah,Sir. Kalau anda terus mengomeli mereka seperti itu, anda sama saja mengurangi waktu tidur mereka. Lagipula ini sudah jam 3 pagi" sahut prof. Vincent

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian kembali ke asrama. Dan kalian punya jadwal membersihkan toilet selama seminggu dari jam 5 pagi dan 5 sore hingga selesai" ujar kepala sekolah

"Baiklah,Sir. Kami permisi" ujar Suho lalu pergi bersama Kris

"Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan mereka keluar pada jam seperti tadi? Akan bahaya jika warga mencurigai mereka" ujar kepala sekolah

"Ini memang waktunya bulan purnama, tapi mereka terlalu lihai untuk mengelabui. Jadi kuharap kau bisa tenang,Aiden" jawab profesor

"Kuharap Key dan yang lainnya tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka" ujar kepala sekolah yang kita ketahui bernama Aiden

"Tidak bisa. Cepat atau lambat, Key pasti akan menemukan mereka berdua. Dan kita baru bisa melakukan proses itu tahun depan" jawab profesor

"Aku sangat berharap, Key tidak akan pernah menemukan mereka"

* * *

**Gimana dengan chapter 5 ini? Oh ya, aku buat video trailernya. Maaf kalo kalian menemukan nama lain dalam videonya, dan alasannya bisa kalian lihat di deskripsi - www_youtube_com/watch?v=NXfyHnFE-gI&feature=youtu_be (tanda '_' diganti sama titik)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasanya termasuk kedua manusia yang sebenarnya bisa saja menjadi ganas saat bulan purnama. Dan sekarang mari kita intip Suho dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku

"Coba cari di rak atas, mungkin berada disana" ucap Suho sambil menunjuk rak paling atas

"Ah ne"

Kyungsoo mulai menaiki tangga dan mengecek buku-buku di rak atas sementara Suho mengecek buku-buku di rak bawah. Mereka sedang mencari buku tentang sejarah manusia serigala untuk tugas sejarah tentunya. Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu, ia tidak harus susah-susah mencari buku tersebut karena narasumbernya ada di dekatnya dan sedang membantunya mencari buku

"Bagaimana? Apa ada di rak atas?" tanya Suho

"Sebentar" jawab Kyungsoo

Mata bulatnya masih meneliti berbagai buku yang ada di rak tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menemukan buku tersebut

"Kenapa jauh sekali?" gerutu Kyungsoo

Karena tidak mau turun, ia memutuskan untuk menggapai buku tersebut yang sedikit jauh darinya. Tapi sayangnya tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu panjang cukup menyulitkannya sampai…

"WAAA!"

Suho mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo bergoyang di tangganya, Suho dengan cekatan memegangi tangganya, namun sayang karena kekuatannya tak begitu besar sedangkan tangga itu sudah oleng membuatnya jatuh dengan Kyungsoo berada di atasnya. Kyungsoo tak merasakan sakit saat ia terjatuh, namun justru terasa sangat empuk, dan juga bibirnya tak mencium dinginnya lantai. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan membulatkan matanya, ia segera bangun dan membantu Suho duduk

"Mi-Mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo gugup

Suho hanya tersenyum,"Tak apa, setidaknya kau tidak terluka" jawab Suho

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena yah… secara tak sengaja ia mencium Suho

"Oh ya, kau mendapatkan bukunya?" tanya Suho

"Hampir, dan kalau saja aku tidak jatuh mungkin aku sudah mendapatkannya" jawab Kyungsoo lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

'_Damn Kyungsoo! Berhentilah menggodaku dengan bibir kissablemu itu. Kalau saja aku tidak sadar, aku pasti sudah melumat bibir tebalmu itu_'

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran kotornya saat melihat Kyungsoo

"Kau sakit? Maafkan aku, apa perlu ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

"Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu, lebih baik kita mengambil buku itu dan segera pergi dari sini" ucap Suho lalu tersenyum

'_Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Ah...apa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak tidak, kau masih normal Kyungsoo_'

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kini giliran Suho yang bertanya karena Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ah, ya aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita ambil buku itu" ucap Kyungsoo

* * *

Sekarang mari kita lihat Kris dan Lay yang sedang sibuk di lapangan basket. Kris memang anggota tim basket, tapi Lay hanya ingin bermain basket bersamanya. Fyi, Lay juga mahir bermain basket namun, ia lebih memilih ekskul musik yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya

"Bisa kau ajari aku melakukan three shoot?" pinta Lay

"Three shoot?" tanya Kris

"Ya, aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan three shoot" ucap Lay lalu melemparkan bole ke dalam ring

"Itu sangat muda untuk dilakukan" jawab Kris lalu mengambil bola basket yang baru saja jatuh dari ring dan mendekati Lay

"Kau hanya perlu melakukannya seperti ini" ucap Kris lalu mencontohkan bagaimana langkahnya melakukan three shoot

"Ya, bagimu hanya" cibir Lay lalu mengambil bola basket tersebut

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Lay

Kris berdiri di belakang Lay yang tengah memegang bola, tangannya memegang tangan Lay bermaksud untuk mengarahkannya supaya masuk ke ring. Setelah itu ia meminta Lay melempar bola tersebut , tapi gagal. Ia mengulangi cara yang sama sampai 4 kali dan gagal terus

"Kalau sampai yang ini gagal juga, kuhukum kau" bisik Kris

Lay merinding mendengar suara berat Kris yang langsung menyapa telinganya dan merasakan nafas Kris di lehernya, Lay hanya mengangguk dan melemparkan bola itu, namun gagal. Lay merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan nafas hangat di lehernya

"Ini hukumanmu bunny" ucap Kris lalu mulai meniup leher Lay

"Ahh hahaha Krishh hahahaha berhentihh hahahaha"

Lay menggeliat dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kris namun tenaga Kris lebih besar darinya, jadinya ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya

SRET

JLEB

"Argh..."

Lay berbalik karena mendengar suara rintihan Kris yang secara tiba-tiba,"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay

"T-Tidak argh punggungku" rintih Kris

"Jadi kau terserang encok? Aigoo kau masih muda Kris" jawab Lay lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"T-Tidak bodoh! Argh" rintih Kris lagi

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan?" tanya Lay

"Untuk apa argh, antarkan aku ke ruangan profesor Vincent" pinta Kris

Lay mengecek bagian belakang tubuh Kris dan melihat ada anak panah di punggungnya

"Astaga Kris! A-Ada anak panah di punggungmu!" teriak Lay

"Aish jangan berteriak! Bawa aku ke profesor Vincent!" ucap Kris

* * *

Suho dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju ruangan profesor Vincent setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Kris diserang dengan anak panah beracun

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho begitu masuk ke ruangan profesor Vincent

"Key telah mengetahui keberadaan kalian" ucap profesor

"Apa?!"

"Dia menyerang Kris dengan anak panah beracun. Beruntungnya anak panah itu tidak sampai mengenai jantungnya" jawab profesor

Suho melirik Kris yang terbaring lemah di sofa dan ditemani oleh Lay disebelahnya

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan racunnya, lebih baik kalian tidak keluar malam ini karena kalian pasti akan diserang" ucap profesor

"Malam? Diserang? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kami akan menjelaskannya, tapi ku mohon jangan kaget" ucap Suho

"Jelaskan padaku!" paksa Kyungsoo

"Se-Sebenarnya aku dan Kris a-adalah..."

"Manusia serigala, benar kan?"

Kelima orang yang ada di ruangan profesor Vincent segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu dan membulatkan matanya begitu tahu siapa orangnya

"Chen?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah memastikan keadaan telah aman sebelum aku mengatakan itu" jawab Chen

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami ini..."

"Kau mata-mata dari Key?" tanya profesor Vincent

"Maaf sebelumnya prof, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa itu Key. Dan aku pernah melihat mereka berubah sebelumnya" jawab Chen

"Kapan kau melihat kami berubah?" tanya Suho

"Satu tahun yang lalu" jawab Chen

"Saat itu aku sedang berjalan menuju perbatasan desa untuk menyusul ayah sekaligus membantu beliau untuk menaklukkan serigala pada malam itu. Tapi di tengah jalan aku mendengar suara orang menjerit kesakitan dari balik semak-semak, karena penasaran ya aku mengintipnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah kalian berdua, aku sempat ingin menghampiri kalian berdua untuk menanyakan apa kalian terluka atau tidak. Tapi ternyata kalian langsung berbubah menjadi serigala. Dan alasanku kesini bukan untuk membunuh kalian, melainkan memohon pada kalian untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggu warga di Gascony" jelas Chen panjang lebar

Kelima orang tersebut terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari Chen

"Maafkan aku" ucap Kris

"Sudahlah Kris, semuanya sudah terjadi" jawab Lay sembari mengusap surai pirang Kris

"K-Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Kris

"Untuk apa? Bagiku kau adalah manusia biasa sepertiku" jawab Lay lalu memperlihatkan dimple miliknya

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha untuk membuat mereka keluar dari tubuh Kris dan Suho supaya mereka berdua bisa menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi, waktunya sudah lewat" ucap profesor

"Mereka?"

"Arwah serigala yang bersarang dalam tubuh kami" jawab Suho

"Dan sekarang ada orang bernama Key yang mengincar Suho dan Kris untuk mengambil arwah serigala tersebut dan menghancurkan seluruh kota" lanjut profesor

"Aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga rahasia ini" pinta Suho pada Chen

"Aku bahkan baru menceritakan kejadian ini pada kalian, rahasia kalian aman padaku. Tapi aku mohon jangan lukai warga Gascony lagi" jawab Chen

"Tidak akan" jawab Suho

* * *

**Maaf kalo kelamaan, banyak banget cobaan. Data author lenyap tak berbekas termasuk will he ini T.T Tapi untungnya data copynya ada di laptop ayah author :D **


End file.
